


Will they tell your story?

by antoekneestark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Anxiety Attacks, Artificial Intelligence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Depression, Dissociation, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Fake Science, Fix-It, Hurt Pepper Potts, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Family, Irondad, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Trauma, ironfam, no beta we die like clowns, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoekneestark/pseuds/antoekneestark
Summary: He knows he has to say goodbye, but he can't bring himself to actually do it. He knows he's supposed to move on, but how can he?"He did it for you, you know, he loved you," Those words made Peter crumble, he doesn't know what to do, what to think. He's desperate. After all, he just lost his sort of father?orAfter Avengers: Endgame, Peter Parker had to deal with the struggles of losing Tony Stark. To cope with it, he takes the quote "Like my father did before me" to a literal meaning and copes the way Tony copes with loss.by creating.





	Will they tell your story?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I figured I'd put in my two cents into the ending of Endgame, and this little thing just popped into my mind at one point. Hope you enjoy this labor of love!

Peter, ultimately, is heart broken. He has lost so many people in his life, and now he had to lose the person who- not only has become a sort of father to him, but also his idol for the longest time. To say he was devastated is an understatement. And he can’t even begin to imagine how Pepper and- and Morgan is feeling. 

The wooden cabin is cozy, obviously well decorated. Ms. Potts’ inputs evident in the decor of the cabin. He wishes he could be here at a different circumstance, he wishes that it would’ve been dinner at the table or- or something, anything other than his funeral. 

He sat on the stairs, looking down and fiddling with his hands. Hands that held Mr. Stark at his final moments, hands that held his cold lifeless- he snaps his head up. He can’t go there. With his mind aware, he hears footsteps approaching, and senses a figure sitting beside him, putting a hand on his back, rubbing it slowly.

“He did it for you, you know? He loved you” it was Ms. Potts. And Peter can see the sadness and longing in her eyes, the grief and the emptiness.

“Why did it have to cost him?” Peter asks quietly.

“Oh honey, Tony is- was special it always had to be him” Pepper stares away at the door, sighing. 

Peter starts shaking, he starts sobbing, the emotions becoming too much. Pepper tries to comfort him- which shouldn’t be right, she lost more than anyone did, it should be the other way. But Peter can’t control himself, it’s all so overwhelming. And so, as he sits there, sobbing on Pepper’s shoulders, he looks up to see silent tears coming down from Pepper’s eyes. It’s clear that she’s in pain, that she’s hurting. Peter hugs her, and together they cry. They cry because they lost one of the people that mattered to them most.

—

It’s his first day back. Supposedly, he’s supposed to go back to his normal life now. Well fun fact, he can’t. Everything feels wrong. The world always moves, everything is in motion, everything is supposed to go by the way it is– but it’s not. When he walks through the hallways of Midtown high, it feels as if he’s plunged with eternal sadness. Sadness that momentarily disappeared at the sight of Ned. Because well, if no one else, he at least still has him and Aunt May. 

“You’re safe. You’re okay” Peter hugs Ned after finishing their handshake. 

“Peter I’m so sorry,” he knows that Ned is talking about Tony, because Ned knows what Tony is to Peter, how much he meant to him.

“It’s okay, man.” he tries to smile through it, but just the thought of Tony makes him sad. 

He goes through the motions. Class, break, friends, lunch, more classes, and then home. Home with memories of Tony. When he stumbles into his room, everything is still the way he left it. Tony’s unopened message on the desk, his suit all locked up, bed untidy. Peter figures that he should get to listening to Tony’s message one day, but he can’t even bear the thought to do that. Because that’d mean actually acknowledging that he’s gone forever. And he’s not willing to say goodbye to him. 

Great. 4pm. This would usually be the time where Happy or Ms. Potts- Pepper, calls to check up on him. And right on cue, his phone rings, the caller ID showing Happy’s contact.

“Hey kid, how was school?” Happy always starts the conversation with ease, but Peter knows that he’ll get to the point soon.

“It was okay, nothing really happened.” Peter says mindlessly.

“How about you Peter, how are you doing?” That isn’t a question Peter himself can answer, because truthfully he doesn’t know if he’s okay or not. He’s just trying to live.

“Same old, same old.” Which technically isn’t a lie.

“Have you...” Happy doesn’t have to finish the question for Peter to know what he’s going to ask about.

“No... not yet” Peter softly says to the phone, clearing up his throat as he comes close to tears yet again.

“You’re going to have to do it sooner or later, you know?” Happy doesn’t sound all that Happy. But again, Mr. Stark- Tony did say his nickname was supposed to be ironic.

“I know” Peter sighs as he flops on the bed, one hand moving to rub his forehead.

“I gotta go kid. Take care, call me if you need anything.” Happy says his goodbyes as he finally hangs up. Leaving Peter with the quietness of his own mind.

He can’t do this.

Peter throws the phone across the floor in frustration, hearing it crack. Well that’s okay, he can fix it in the workshop with Mr. Stark, as always. But- then Peter remembers, Tony is dead. Gone forever. He crumbles in his bed, slowly burying his head in his pillow, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Screams muffled by the pillow. The sobs causes his eyes to drop, and soon he falls asleep.

When he wakes back up, he notices that it’s late. He also notices that he’s still wearing the same outfit he wore to school, which is pretty yuck. Peter stands up and walks to his wardrobe, opening it to look through his clothing for something to wear. As he ruffles through it, his hands stop at the red and blue costume, causing his breath to stop momentarily. Peter closes his eyes, slowly feeling it for a moment and then letting go. He opens his eyes, only to shut the doors of the wardrobe violently, causing it to rattle and create an echo of a loud bang. 

Peter sits back on his bed, his vision staring straight right at the Iron Man helmet on his desk. Peter knows it’s long overdue, but... he can’t find it in himself to say his last goodbye. He should try- he can try. Peter stands up to approach his desk, his hand reaching out slowly to brush the helmet. And he pulls away. When he focuses to himself, the pace of his breath is getting faster, and the room feels tighter, everything feels overwhelming. And Peter collapses on the floor.

“Activating protocol lullaby” a voice sounds from his watch. Oh- his watch. His Karen equipped watch.

“Hey kid, you’re probably feeling panicky right now? Probably having trouble breathing? Well, first of all. You’ll be okay, it’s okay. Nothing’s wrong, alright? Now, I want you to breathe with me, okay?” a small hologram of Tony Stark speaks to him from his watch. Peter can only stare silently. Because it’s Tony. 

“Inhale ...7 ...6 ...5 ...4 ...3 ...2 ...1” he takes in some air, following the instructions.

“Hold in it, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...” Peter holds his breath. His eyes still shining from the tears, staring wide eyed at the image of Tony.

“Now exhale 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7...” Peter let’s go.

“You’re doing so great kiddo, I’m proud of you. Now Peter, keep doing it with me, okay?” And So Tony’s voice stays, guiding Peter until he’s calmed down, and his heartbeat has reached a normal level.

“You did amazing, Pete. Now get some rest, okay? I’m going to do it too.” The hologram of Tony disappears, and Peter backs to his wall, silent tears flowing down. 

“...Friday? I know you’re in the helmet. Play the message, please.” Peter says, his voice hoarse from all the crying. 

On cue, the helmet projects a figure. This time, it’s a life-sized Tony Stark. Peter can only stare at him- it? From his position on the floor, eyes still glistering with tears.

“Oh hey kid. Not to be melodramatic, but. If you see this, something probably happened to me. But it also means- we got you back didn’t we? Huh- well, I’m glad we did. First order of business, I’m assuming you met Morgan. Take care of her, will you? You’re the amazing spider-man after all. I trust you’ll be able to do the job better than most people I work with” the video projection shows Tony grinning, obviously happy at the thought.

Peter slowly stands up, coming closer to the projection. He tries to touch it, only to have his hands come back on the other side. Right. That was stupid.

“Uh well- honestly, kid. I’m giving it all to you. The suits were never mine to begin with, but just in case you need reassurance or whatever, it’s yours to keep. Karen too- she’s your AI after all. Speaking of AI’s, you know FRIDAY? Well, she’s yours now. Her, the entire data in the stark server, everything that comes with it- just do me a favor and don’t sell it to the dark web, okay?” The video projection of Tony sits down and sighs.

“Look, kid. I’m sorry for letting you go. I’m so sorry. I’m going to see you again soon, and I just thought I should get that out there soon. You’re like a son to me, Peter. The shining beacon in my life. I’ve always wished for a child, and look- now I have one. But turns out, I’ve always had one. It’s you, it’s always been you. You’re my kid, and I love you, okay? And I want you to live, kid. I want you to be a star- not that you’re not one now. But you get my point, right? Just, shine for me, okay?” The Tony in the projection laughs sadly.

“I’m coming to get you soon. For you.” And the projection ends. That’s it?

“Friday?” Peter perks.

“Yes, Peter?” He never thought he’d miss hearing Friday’s voice that much.

“Are there anymore videos?” Peter’s curious, don’t mind him.

“There are a total of 1.500 videos, Peter. Would you like me to play them for you?” Whoa. That’s a lot of videos, he thinks.

“Why are there so many videos, Friday? I thought it was just one last video. A will reading sorta? That’s what I was told,” Peter scrunches his eyebrows, trying to think.

“He tried to record one for nearly every single day you were gone, Peter.” 

“...and the one that I just saw, that was the last one on record?”

“It was, Peter.”

“Friday, can you play the rest?” Again, a projection of Tony Stark appears. Oh god he really did it.

—

Peter spent all night watching the videos. And so, when Aunt May comes into Peter’s room to find the boy asleep, holding an Iron Man helmet in his hands, she decides to let him stay home. Oh what the world has done to he baby.

Peter woke up at 10am, stepping out of his room, hugging the helmet tightly in his hands. When he walks out, there was no sign of May. Only a note and some breakfast on the kitchen table. He sits down and eats his breakfast, his chest feeling lighter than it has been for months, maybe not everyday has to be a sad day.

—

He remembers a promise to go to Pepper after he finishes viewing the recording. Which is how Peter found himself standing in front of the Stark Industries HQ, his intern badge on hand. He hasn’t really been in this building since... well, since Tony. He steps in and walks to Pepper’s office with confidence, knocking at her office door on arrival.

“Pepper.” He speaks, barely audible.

“Peter.” Pepper looks wide eyed at his presence. Because she knows it means he saw the recording. She moves to stand up, approaching Peter in a stride and embracing him with a hug.

“Oh honey,” She soothes him.

“He’s really gone, isn’t he?” The break in his voice saddens Pepper, that kind of pain shouldn’t be evident in the voice of an eighteen year old. 

“Come with me, Peter.” Pepper lets go, taking Peter by the hand and dragging him to a different part of the place.

Peter recognized the room from a mile away. How can he not, it is after all where he spent most of his time in.

“He’d want this to be yours, just as it was his,” Peter brushes the surface of the metal tables. It had seemed such a long time ever since he was last here. And technically it has been. For everyone else, at least. He used to spend nearly everyday after school here. But now he can feel the ghost of his mentor just there.

“I’ll leave you to it for now, okay? You look like you need time” Pepper gives a last squeeze of Peter’s shoulder before leaving the room at Peter’s nod.

“Friday?” The workshop activates. The omnipresent AI detecting his presence.

“Welcome home, Peter.”

Peter looks around the workshop. He sees various tools lying around. Parts of the Iron Man suit, web-shooters, he sees some bots and even more suits on the display case. Heck, even some upgrades of the Avengers gear. Friday’s right, this is home.

When he sits down on the couch. He think of Mr. Stark. What would he do if he was in Peter’s position? Peter thinks back to his conversations with his mentor. And he remembers the man that was like a father to Tony, the one that Mr. Stark developed into an AI.

At the time, Peter thought that it wasn’t an optimal way of grieving. Certainly, creating an artificial intelligence that’s practically sentient after losing your father figure isn’t recommended by psychologists? But well- Mr. Stark did it. And protégées are meant to take after their mentos. So why not Peter?

“Hey Friday?” Peter perks up, newfound motivation in him. 

“What can I help you with, Peter?” The AI responds instantaneously.

“Do you remember the brain mappings we did for the BARF? And uh- the ones to sync the nanotech?” He can pull this off, he’s sure with it.

“Of course Peter,” Friday presents the map of Tony’s brain on one of the screens. 

“Perfect.” What’s the next step in making an AI? Mr. Stark taught him this, he should know. Right.

“Friday, can you take all of the videos in your archives with Mr. Stark in it? And uh, I want you to analyze his behavior patterns, if that’s possible? And then transport it somewhere,” Peter is hesitant. He doesn’t know if what he proposed was actual real sound science. But if time travel is possible, then so should this.

“Of course Peter, I will update you when it’s done”

“Now, can I... have the basic matrix used with you? Or Karen? Or just- anything?” When the files open at another screen next to him, he turns straight to it. His finger immediately reaching for the keyboard. Tony Stark built the most advanced artificial intelligence at the age of 17 with what nowadays would be called ancient technology. Peter can pull this off.

—

Time flies by fast when you’re focused, Peter thinks to himself. But he never thought this could be this frustrating. His screen is full of error codes upon error codes. Friday is still doing her behavioral analysis, and nothing is working the way it is supposed to. He feels like such a failure, all he wants to do is crumble and cry again. Because he feels weak, he feels tired. So much for a shining star. 

He decides to go back home to the apartment, telling Friday to shut down the workshop as he exits and walks to the lobby. 

“Hey kid” someone suddenly appears next to Peter, causing him to almost jump.

“Happy, I- I didn’t see you” Peter stammers.

“It’s fine, heading home?” Happy pats Peter on the shoulder, walking alongside him.

“Yeah, it’s getting kinda late” Peter fondles with his fingers again.

“I’ll drive you, okay? And I’m not taking no for an answer.” Peter is only sort of glad. He’s glad that he doesn’t have to walk home, he’s glad that he gets to spend time with Happy. But also not?

“You don’t have to,” he mutters.

“Peter. You’re all alone now, and... I just want to be here for you now, okay?” Peter resigns to Happy, and as it turns out, the words- someone else saying that he’s all alone really hits him. Because Happy’s right. Even with May, with Ned, with Pepper, with Morgan, with Happy, even MJ, well? Peter still feels as if he’s all alone.

The drive back to Queens was quiet, with Peter staring out the window the whole time. When they finally arrive, Peter says a quiet goodbye and hurriedly goes up the apartment to find May sitting on the couch.

“Hey kiddo” She greets him softly.

“Hi aunt May” Peter greets back. 

“Are you feeling up for school tomorrow? Why don’t you sit down with me for a bit?” She gestures to the empty spot beside her. And when Peter sits down, he only notices then that she was playing Star Wars on the tv. 

“I know it’s hard. I know you feel like everything hurts, that the world is out against you,” May starts to speak, and no surprise Peter is already not liking this conversation.

“But everything will be okay, you know? I’m here for you, if you need anything.” She takes his hand and rubs her fingers in circles on it, soothing him.

“I failed him.” Peter says, almost to quiet to catch.

“Oh sweetie, you didn’t,” She immediately reaches in to embrace her nephew in a hug. It was Ben all over again. She hates seeing him so sad, so broken especially a third time over.

“Tony was so proud of you, kiddo. He loved you. So much, so much.” Peter continues crying, his breath heaving.

They stay in that position for awhile, until she feels Peter coming to a still, he must be asleep, oh her poor boy. What on earth is she supposed to do now?

—

Peter woke up tired. He woke up feeling empty, he woke up feeling as if he can’t move his body. Did May move him to his bed? The last thing he remembered was crying on the couch. And that’s it. Peter’s been staring at his ceiling for what feels like hours until he hears a knock on his door. He doesn’t bother to let whoever it is come in, doesn’t bother to even look at whoever it is.

“Hey Peter, how are you feeling today?” Peter knows it’s Aunt May, he does.

“I’m... okay” as he says it, he doesn’t think he’s actually saying it. Does that? That doesn’t make sense at all. Snap out of it, Peter.

“Why don’t you do another day at home, okay? Maybe you can visit Morgan and Pepper again. I’ll make a call to your school,” Peter can hear the worry evident in her voice. And he hates that his aunt has to worry about him as if he were five.

“Okay” Aunt May runs her finger through his hair, standing up after a few seconds.

“I have to go now. I larb you” May tries to cheer him up, an attempt that clearly didn’t work.

“...larb you too” Peter responds, although what’s strange is he can’t sense himself responding.

May exits his room, and then the apartment. Leaving Peter alone in the confines of four walls, still staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t know what this whole feeling- or lack of feeling in his chest is. 

He has to go back to the workshop. 

Well, that was at least motivation enough for him to get up. But it took him awhile to get himself together, he showers in hot water, trying to feel it almost burn his skin. But still, nothing. Peter is still motionless as he puts on his clothes, trying to gather himself. He figures he’d skip out on breakfast since he’s not all too hungry- which is surprising with his metabolism.

What on earth is wrong with him today?

He goes through the motions of entering this building. The only difference is this time he’s not stopping by at Pepper’s office. Instead, he goes straight to the workshop. He can’t not solve this problem. He can’t disappoint Mr. Stark, not again.

He feels as if he’s back now. His eyes no longer in a daze, movements more fluid. He feels no longer... absent. Instead, he feels the same motivation he felt the other day. Because he’s doing this for Mr. Stark.

So he codes. He reads scripts, he analyzes his mistakes. He inspects Jocasta’s code, he inspects Karen’s, he inspects Friday’s. But still, there’s something missing with his.

“Peter, I have completed a full rendition of the boss’s patterns and inserted into the brain synapse as you requested,” at least that’s one good news of the day. 

“Thanks, Friday” Peter thinks wishfully. Maybe he’s going to need more time. He should call May, ask if he can stay over at the workshop. 

“Friday, can you ask my Aunt if I can stay over in the workshop or not, please?” He makes a request to the AI instead, too anxious to make the call. Which has also been a pattern as of late. 

“She says it is fine, Peter” Friday informs him a short minute later.

Great. Peter thinks to himself. Back to work.

—

It’s probably been hours, his back is starting to hurt from sitting too long. The error codes are still there. What on earth is he doing wrong. Maybe he needs a break. As he stands up and cracks his back. He thinks that yeah he definitely needs one. 

He walks around the workshop, spotting a certain corner covered in a white sheet. Curious, he pulls down the sheet- is that DUM-E? Peter comes near and turns up the bot.

“Friday? When was DUM-E last activated?” Peter asks Friday. Has the poor bot been here for long?

“He was last activated a few days after Boss’s passing,” oh yikes. It’s been awhile.

As DUM-E turns on, the bot immediately recognizes Peter. The bot’s movements as if sad, approaching closer and closer to Peter. The robotic arm creaking slowly.

“I know buddy, I miss him too,” he pats the bot.

Peter plays around with DUM-E for awhile, talking to him. He’s always loved the bot, and maybe Peter missed hanging out with DUM-E a lot. But Peter knows that he needs to finish his work.

“Hey, I gotta go do something for a bit, can you maybe just, uh- don’t disturb me for a bit?” He raises a question to the bot.

Taking the next creak as an affirmation from the robotic helper, Peter stood up and sat back down on the chair, the work station lighting up again.

“Let’s get to it Friday,” 

—

Peter thinks he hasn’t slept or eaten in 24 hours. And that’s perfectly fine, not. It would’ve been if he actually got anything else done. But no, he’s tried to run the goddamn program multiple times, it’s just not working. He’s checked and re-checked his code. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Maybe, maybe there’s too much of Tony’s behavior in it and that made the AI stubborn.

“Damn it!” He bangs his fist on the table, frustrated.

He goes to sit down on the couch, rubbing his temples. His head hurts and the light is hurting him. Is this what they call a migraine? Wow it sucks. It sucks a lot.

“Friday, can you dim the lights?” On command, the room turns darker. Making Peter feel just a bit better.

Listen, Peter knows that making something so advanced in such a short amount of time is practically impossible. But Peter had so much hope because listen, after all, Peter is equipped with the most advanced equipment in existence but he still couldn’t do it. He’s a failure, and he just wants to cry again. 

Why did Peter have to lose another dad? Why? Aunt May was wrong, the universe does hate him. The world is unfair. And all he wants to do is crumble and fall. But he owes it to Mr. Stark to at least try one more time, right?

“Friday. Can you run it again” Peter requests, his voice laced with despair. He simply can’t take anymore heart breaks. No more.

“Of course, Peter” He can almost hear pity and concern in Friday’s voice.

The status bar is beeping, and Peter has his face buried in his hands. Preparing himself for another failure alert from Friday.

He thinks it has been minutes since he last heard anything. Which is of course, odd. There’s no alert, there’s no beeping. There isn’t anything. Maybe... but- Peter doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

Peter takes a deep breath, and he slowly looks up.

He loops up to see a bright blue projection. A bright blue projection taking in the shape of one Tony Stark. Peter’s eyes widen, his eyes starting to glisten with tears.

“...Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, his mouth shaking. He’s hesitant. Is he hallucinating? Because he couldn’t believe it.

“Hey kid, how’d you do? You really should get around to calling me Tony,” the projection talks. Talks in a way Mr. Stark would, with the snark and the glee and- oh my god. He did it.

Peter nearly collapses to the floor, his knees hitting it with a thump. He feels tears, and he’s aware that he’s sobbing, but he just can’t help it. Mr.Stark- Tony, his- practically his dad is right there. It’s okay for him to sob, to basically be one with the ground. Because he’s genuinely never felt so happy before.

Peter did it. Tony Stark is back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment! I'd love to know your thoughts about it. And maybe if people actually like the idea I'll expand it to a verse? 
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ultimatestony) (where you can scream or just talk with me, you know) and I'm caroltonestark on tumblr!


End file.
